I'll Be There, My Love
by UchihaEve
Summary: After Light's death, Misa's life becomes a dark lonely tunel, but after a few moths she finds a new light to it: her baby. And she makes an oath to herself about protecting him. MisaxLight.


Death Note doesn't belong to me… other ways L would be chained to my bed, which he is not… damn it! XD

This is situated after the end of the anime. In this fic Misa was starting a pregnancy when Light died. This are her thoughts about her son right after his birth.

Slightly based in the song "I'll be" by Reba McEntire.

I'll Be There, My Love

She'd been in fourteen hours of labor before the most magical sound she'd ever heard reached her ears. A baby's cry, her and Light's baby had already arrived. The only reason she still had to cling on to life, the tiny little thing that she'd found growing inside of her, just a couple of weeks after Light's death.

A nurse wiped the sweat off of her forehead tenderly with a towel and smiled down at her. "Congratulations, Amane san, you just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy" she informed the blonde.

"Let me… I want to… give him to me" she gasped, exhausted, but extending her arms to receive her son in them.

"Just a minute, Misa chan. They are cleaning him up and checking everything is alright" her obstetrician told her, smiling reassuringly. Still she didn't have to wait long before another nurse placed the blue bundle in her arms.

"My baby, my boy, my Tsuyoshi" Misa whispered, feeling all the tiredness fall to the back of her mind. All that mattered was the baby wrapped securely in her arms. She would protect her baby at the expense of her own life if necessary.

If her baby boy ever felt the loneliness and misery she'd felt the past months she would be sure he wouldn't face it alone, she'd be there next to her Tsuyoshi.

She'd remind him what a handsome boy he was, just like his father. Should he ever lost his way the way she'd done so many times, she'd guide him back to track. Misa would stand by her baby boy's side whenever trouble came.

She's be the one to support him, someone he could lean on, the one who sheltered him.

Misa sighted tiredly, they had a long, hard road ahead of them. She would have to be mother and father to her child, and carry him until he could walk on his own. And Misa was more than sure she'd be there for him even when he was old enough to leave home and make his own home and family.

"I love you very much" she murmured, kissing his forehead softly, amazed by the very warmth and smell of his skin.

"I promise you I won't die on you" the blonde vowed, hugging him a little tighter before pulling her hospital robe down and offering her breast to him. Tsuyoshi captured her in his little full lips and started sucking instinctively for the milk he needed so much.

She'd made sure that her son could count on her to be strong, that she'd be by his side even on the darkest hour, on they rainiest day when the world turned it's back on him. Even when it seemed that Tsuyoshi was all alone, she'd always reach out for him, to give him back his faith in life and love.

She'd believe in him no matter one, his unconditional number one fan. The one who would always be true to him amongst the lies of the world. The one he could run to in need for help.

Misa analyzed his face carefully and then thought about Light. He'd be shocked to see how much she had matured over the last few months. Motherhood had done that to her.

What all the pains of her life had not been able to do, her child's presence alone had managed. She could no longer be a child when a baby of hers was already on the way. Misa had only had eight months to become the adult she'd never been, especially since what she was carrying was no doll to play with.

"No one will rain on your sunrise, my love. I will be the sun to light your heart" she spoke, a few tears falling from her eyes, whishing with all her might that Light, wherever he was, was watching them, over them, taking care of his son. The baby fell asleep and she covered herself again, before snuggling on the bed.

"I will always be there for you" she went on, before falling asleep with her child sleeping on her chest, both exhausted and with the future ahead of them.


End file.
